Second times the charm Kames Story
by sdfrusher181
Summary: Falling in love is easy but with all these fakes who just want to use you who can you call real? Kendall and his mess up love life and James who seemingly has the perfect relationship but when the two have ruined relationships find each other in an unexpected place will they fall for real?
1. Chapter 1

Second time the charnm Kames Story

PART 1

A/N : I don't know about this one but we'll see how this one goes, tell me if you guys think I should keep on writing for this or not, hope you guys like it :)

* * *

Kendall's POV

"GET THE FUCK OUT...YEAH..GOODBYE" as he slammed the door, hard as possible leaving me behind, as I said goodbye to another hopeless relationship ended, because I was too trusting, too loving, too much of a believer in fairy tales, another guy decides to break my heart for someone else's, "Asshole" I cried, as I brought my knees to my chest, my sobs were the only sound apart from the afternoon trains and the car horns from the street outside pasting by my apartment, I can't believe it, how could I be so stupid to believed that HE loved me or that he possibly could, I thought as I shake my head, trying to ignore the facts, that were there, the last nights at the office, the trips I couldn't go on, "IDIOT" I hit my head against my knees, he never loved me, did he?

Can you believe it? I was the guy that everyone wanted back in College, the one girls threw themselves at, even though I'm into guys, I'm still flattered just the same. Will I ever find someone who REALLY loves me or is it all in my head? Maybe it's time to throw in the towel and call it a day, I thought as I sighed looking through my wet, sticky eyelashes at my apartment.

Kendall's POV

* * *

James' POV

"Hey Jennifer, could you come here for a sec?" I called to my blonde assistant as she peek her head through the door looking at me with a smile,

"Yes, James, What can I do for you?" as she lend over showing me her breasts, I sighed shaking my head disapproving her gesture towards me, I mean she's hot and don't get me wrong, my guy friends would be happy for a woman, frankly any woman to do what she did just know, but it just won't work on me, first, I'M GAY, and even if I wasn't, I still wouldn't go out with her even if she was the last woman on earth, she's too…slutty for my taste.

"James?" she called to me, I snapped out of thinking and looked at her with a fake smile,

"Um, Yes could you photocopy, fax and ship these off to these persons, please and thank you" she frowned as I handed her the documents,

"Sure, right away, Sir" I laughed as she walked away, same old Jenny always thinks I'm calling her into my office to either ask her out or have sex, OBVISOUSLY, if it wasn't clear to the entire world that I'm into MEN then I think I should start wearing a shirt saying 'I. AM. GAY.' Maybe then these women will stop with the hopeless flirting, because the day I'm not gay, hell, probably freeze over, I laughed, I sighed and got back to work.

My phone beeped, I looked at it, I had a message, I smiled it was from my boyfriend,

'Hey, just checkin' up on my baby, I've missed u, don't forget our anniversary dinner 8, don't be late, my love ;)'

quickly texted back,

'How could I forget, you've been reminding me from last week and I miss u 2 :)'

I laughed, I really think tonight, is the night, I think he's going to propose to me, I can't wait, I so nervous what if I just freeze and forget the word yes. I know he's the one, I can feel it, I smiled proudly.

I'm going Tonight forever.

So tell me should I continue or just scrap it? xoxo Stephanie :)


	2. Chapter 2

Second times the charm Kames Story

Part 2

A/N: So I've decide just see where this story actually goes, tell if you think I should keep on going, hope you guys like :)

* * *

I laughed, I really think tonight, is the night, I think he's going to propose to me, I can't wait, I so nervous what if I just freeze and forget the word yes. I know he's the one, I can feel it, I smiled proudly.

I'm going tonight forever.

* * *

'Aahh' I said to myself as the warm water against my body, it feels really good, so relaxing from a long, very long day of work, but it will be all worth it when I get to see him, at the restaurant tonight, I'm excited and nervous about tonight and I don't know why, I guess maybe it's because he's going to propose, but even if he doesn't I still want to be with him, I thought as I turned off the shower, wrapping a towel around my waist, feeling the steam from the hot shower, calming me down with every intake of breathe.

It's been fifteen minutes and I still can't decide between red or blue ties, 'urgh what's wrong with me?' I asked myself, I'm not usually like this, 'just chose already', lifting up both ties, in the air, "Which one fox? Red or blue", he barked at the red,

"Well, you have excellent taste, boy", scratching behind his ear, I smiled , a smile while quickly disappear, I sighed maybe I'm too nervous but what was I nervous about but my thinking was interrupted by my doorbell ringing, as fox was barking as he ran out of the room, I looked at my watch thinking of who could be as I walked down the stairs, twisting the knob, as I looked at fox, who was laying down on the rug, it was my boyfriend, Jack, he looked amazing as usually, fox barked, jack rubbed his head,

"Hey, boy", but something looked off about him, but I ignored it, thinking it was probably just me, he kissed my cheek, there was that feeling again, something was off,

"You look..." gesturing to me with his hand, "...Breath-taking, baby", he kissed my cheek once more, I smiled,

"Well, thank you, I only got dolled up for you, for tonight", he smiled, but something just didn't seem right, I brushed it off as merely a feeling, maybe I was too excited or nervous about tonight or both,

"Ready?" I nod with a smile, saying goodbye to fox as he barked and gave me a look, I've never seen before. He opened my car door, 'what gentle man, one of reasons why I love so much' as I slide into my seat as he ran around to his side of the car and got in, I still had that feeling that something was off, it still could be me, as he pulled out of my drive way and off, we go into the city.

End of James' POV

* * *

Kendall's POV

I finally decided to get up off the floor and take a shower, wash my face and quit the crying at least for now, anyways, threw on some sweats and some crazy socks, that grandma sent me for Christmas last year, I've decided to do some late spring cleaning, it was time to throw that assholes' shit into the trash along with the others that I've kept over the years thinking that they would change their minds and see that I was worth it but that never happened, did It? I laughed bitterly to myself. It was time for a change, Kendall, I sighed, as I grabbed the box of trash bags from the counter as my phone rang, it was my best friend, Dustin, oh no must have he heard or he could just be calling to check up on me, pressing the end call button head upstairs, I just needed to be alone right now.

End of Kendall's POV

* * *

James' POV

The restaurant was beautiful, we had already placed our orders to the waiter, I exhale and inhaled the warm friendly atmosphere, putting me more in the mood for surprises, I looked up at my boyfriend who was smiling slightly at me, something was definitely up with him, I was about to open my mouth but the waiter had come back with our meals, I smiled and thanked him, after he left, I looked at my boyfriend who still had touched his food, What is wrong with you?

"Babe…" he looked up at me,

"You've been acting strange lately what's going on?" he sighed,

"I have something, I need to tell you…" he started, I braced myself, as I touched his hand,

"Whatever it is we'll get through it", his smile quickly turned into a frown,

"I-I…never meant to hurt you, Jamie, y-you were always working and then I thought when you got the promotion it would mean more time for us, h-he was just so tempting, a-and I-I was s-so weak… I-I slept with him, I-I'm so sorry", he cried as he wiped away his tears,

"I made a mistake, James, I made a big mistake" he cried so more, you were crushed, you thought he was going to well… propose but he…cheated …. On me

"Who was he? Do I know him? How many times? When? Where?" I spit out the questions as they came to mind, how could he do this to me? How could he be so selfish? Maybe my dad and my best friends were right about him, as I saw more tears fall from his eyes, why is he crying? I'm the one that he hurt; I'm the one that should be crying but not now,

"ANSWER ME!" people were starting to look but I didn't care,

"LOOK AT ME!" oh yeah, they were looking at us now, he wiped away he tears again, and looked up at me,

"I work with him, y-yes y-you do, it's m-my a-assistant, M-matt…u-um it was f-few t-times, U-um mostly when you were away on business trips a-and in my office…I'm s-" ,

"SAVE IT! I hope he was worth it" I was already on my feet, walking out of the restaurant, as he called my name, I called cab to come pick me up, he was never going to propose, a few times? Matt? He CHEATED on me with his FUCKING ASSISTANT; oh don't I feel like shit. This was definitely a day to remember, the day my boyfriend of THREE FRICKING YEARS, confessed to cheating on me, great, so much for a proposal.

All I could think about was all the times, did he enjoy it? Was he better than me? My thoughts were interrupted, when then taxi came to a halt, I looked up,

"We're here?" I sighed and paid and got out, walking back to my house, my phone rang, I answer without looking,

"WAZZZA up, he you say yes? When is the wedding? Are your best friends invited?" of course, it was Carlos, damn, that guy had way too much energy for his age, I sighed, trying to fight back the tears,

"Hey there, Carlos, no, he cheated on me with…his assistant" I heard silence on the other line, I drop my phone on the bed and changed in a shirt and shorts,

"I AM GOING TO KILL HIM AND HIS ASSISTANT" I turned around seeing Logan and Carlos was behind him.

End of James' POV

* * *

Kendall's POV

I popped myself onto the crouch after throwing out all of my ex's shit, I heard a knock on the door, I whined, I looked at the clock in front of me, it was ten o'clock, who would be coming here now? The door opened, I rolled my eyes, of course, I saw Dustin appear from behind the door, smiling,

"So, when I call, you don't answer, what's with the face?" I sighed, tell him, his going to find out anyway, I sighed again,

"He cheated on me" silence wasn't a good thing with Dustin, meant he was thinking and this wasn't a good reason to think, probably he was going to commit murder and I was probably going to help,

"HE DID WHAT!"

Tell me if I should keep on going guys, RT/COMMENT/FAVS xoxo Stephanie :)


	3. Chapter 3

Second times the charm Kames Story

Part 3

A/N: I still don't know where I'm going with this but it seems to be working, hope you guys are liking it so far tell me what you think J

* * *

A month later

James' POV

So, I think I have gone through all the stages of grieve for the loss of my now dead heart, that refuses to stop beating and just let me die already, but it still keeps on beating. Anyways, work has been….well work, nothing new there apart from Jennifer has finally moved on to someone else, thank god for that one, I thought she was never going to take a hint, but I'm happy for her, bitter but happy, for her. Logan and Carlos have been over my house every day, since Jack confesses his infidelity to me, with his assistant… Mathew, they have been trying to cheer me up as much as possible, I love them but I need my space to sulk and get fat, I laughed at that one.

I had, but three years…..destroyed, burned and went up in flames, now to ash, merely blowing in the wind, like dust, it's not like I don't think I'll ever fall in love, I really think I will but for now…..I just don't think so. Another sound disrupts me from my thoughts, I sigh looking over to my phone, another message and missed call from Jack, when will he get it? I don't want to see him anymore…EVER, I've refused his hand written letters and gifts, I know he's sorry but he hurt me, he CHEATED on me, not once but multiple times and this was supposed to be my fault because I didn't pay attention to him…..maybe just maybe I worked too much and the promotion, BUT HE STILL CHEATED ON ME WITH HIS FUCKING ASSISTANT, I sighed again, my heart hurts so much, I just want it to stop, stop with all the pain, as a another tear falls onto my shirt.

Friday night and instead of spending it with my now ex-boyfriend somewhere I'm here watching a click flick, I don't even know the name to, as I stuff my face with junk food. The doorbell rings, fox barks but lowers his head as he looks at me, I know he feels the same way too, Jack was close to him too, asshole, Fox knew something the night Jack took me out for our anniversary, he barked again,

"If only, you could speak", as I wiped my tears away, to answer the door, seeing my two best friends dressed up with huge grins on their faces, What are you two up to now? As the both walked into the living both exchanging looks from each other,

"What?" I folded my arms,

"Dude, what happened to your living room?" Logan gestured, as Carlos started cleaning up, I sighed, typical Carlos, putting everything into a pile, I laughed a bit,

"I don't care, Logan, at least for now anyways, I clean it up later, ok?" Carlos stops and looked at me,

"That's what you said, yesterday and the day before that, you. Need. To. Get. Over. That. Douche Bag." Logan nodded, but then they started smiling, what is up with these two?

"What is it?" I asked,

"We are going out tonight" Logan said, "Yeah, James, the only places you go are the grocery store and work, go out and have some fun with your best buddies and get wasted" they laughed, I smiled seeing them happy always brings me a little bit of joy, I know I might regret this but what the hell right?

"I'll go take a shower and get ready, ok?" as I walked up the stairs I stopped,

"Carlos, stop cleaning or I'm not going" he frowned and stopped, Logan and I started laughing, let's get this over with as I walked up the stairs.

* * *

Kendall's POV

"Youuu…..broke my heart into pieces, I hope you fall of a cliff….or get hit by a train, yeah" I finished the last line to mine and Dustin's new album, we haven't decided on the name but I've written a total of twenty songs all about my past assholes, douche bags, lying cheating ex-boyfriends, I really think writing these songs were the best thing to forget about them, I think,

"So…what do you think, Dus? Is it great or what?" Dustin has listened to me play all twenty songs now, now to decide on the name of the album, he wasn't making eye contact which kinda worried me a bit was it bad or good?

"Dustin, tell me I'm a big boy, I can handle it" I looked at him as I place my guitar back on the stand, he rubbed the back of his neck,

"Um….they're good….it's just that, Kendall, you do realize that all those songs are about heart break, being lied to, cheated on, basically, you're the male version to Adele" I laughed, shaking my head, he was right, I have been bitter lately, its time to have some fun

"Hey…maybe we try and get your mind of those guys and back into the now, how we go out to this new club I've been hearing about lately, so….?" He looked at me, ahh ok maybe this won't be such as bad idea after all,

"Sure, lemme get changed first and then we can go, ok?" he nodded with a smile, I sighed, what did I just agree to?

* * *

Logan's POV

The club was amazing, I could smell the boozes, weed and sweat from outside, and the music that could deaf me, but it was great because then James would stop thinking and talking about the douche bag of a boyfriend he had, and hope they never get back together, it's not that I don't like Jack, I just never liked him in the beginning, and the fact that I saw him yesterday with 'his assistant' they looked like they were having a fight, good for him, he deserved it, a thought came to mind to walk over and beat the two of them to a pule but I knew James wouldn't like than neither would Carlos, and me going to jail, doesn't seem won't it, even though they both hurt my best friend, I promised I wouldn't hurt him, if I didn't those two would be dead men, someone tapped me on the shoulder, it was Carlos,

"Hey, you ok, man, you seem out of it" I shook my head and pointed to James who was making his way over to the bar, Carlos nod understanding,

"HE WILL BE FINE, I'M WORRIED ABOUT HIM TOO" shouting over the music, I nod as two girls walked over to us, I smiled and so did Carlos, it's time to party. I looked over to the bar at James drinking, I sighed, 'I hope you'll get better' as the ladies dragged us onto the dance floor.

* * *

Dustin's POV

So I've been dancing with these twins for what would seem like hours but it's only been thirty minutes since we got here and Kendall's already taking shots, oh is he going to regret that tomorrow and so will I especially with these two drop-dead gorgeous ladies, I looked over to Kendall again and sighed, oh dude I really hope you get over this.

* * *

James' POV

So this is what my eighth shot of whiskey, my thoughts are everywhere but mostly on him, the one who betrayed me, the one I loved but he cheated on me with his fucking beloved assistant, Mathew, I'm trying to forget but it's so fucking hard to forget what he did and ever, some guy brushed against my leg, it tingled a bit, there was something about the way this guy, but I ignored that fact of course, I just wanted to get drunk and go home and sulk some more over Jack.

"What the Fuck! " I looked down at the now wet area on my pants, this idiot beside me decides to empty his entire drink over my pants, just great, just fucking great,

"I'm so sorry" he repeated twice, showing how he was sorry he was, I was about to curse him off even more, but then he looked up at me, whoa, those eyes, there so green and shiny, he was so beautiful, his dirty blonde fohawk, his bone structure was perfect, I wondered if he was a model, he apologized one more time,

"It's ok, really" I told him, as he sat down beside me, wow how did I not notice him before his so beautiful, and that smile he managed to show me was…breathe taking, I'm if he was my boyfriend that would the best thing ever, wait what? Boyfriend what? James, stop it no more speaking or mentioning or looking at his gorgeous creature beside me, wow he really was a work of art, as I watched him move his hips a bit as he took a another sip of his drink,

"HEY!" as I tapped him on the shoulder, he turned to me, "I'm James" what was I doing?

"I'm Kendall" whoa his voice was something, I've never heard before maybe it's the liquor talking or not,

"Wanna dance?" I pointed out to the drunken, sweaty adults, at least I think some of them look like adults, I shrugged at the thought,

"Sure, Come on" as he pulled me onto the dance floor, he was swaying his hips against mine, oh fuck, he needs to stop but I can't find the word to tell him not too, I like him, what? James stop it, I'm too drunk to actually listen to my thoughts so I'm going to turn it off, I laughed to myself , pulling my hands on his legs, as grind harder on me, damn those hips are going to be the death of me.

I just couldn't take it anymore, I needed him, I wanted him, I have to him, he kissed me, whoa those lips soft, I could taste the booze in his mouth as it mixed with mine, as our tongue fought for dominance, but I won, ha, smiling at my victory, he bit and sucked on my bottom lip, earning him a moan from me, he smile, I whispered into his ear,

"Hey, wanna get out of here?" he nod as I led him out of through the club, as we both stumbled.

So I'm liking this story, so far, have no idea how this is going end but I'll keep on writing until, I can't or until it get boring and then I stop, COMMENT/RT/FAV, love when you tell me what you think, xoxo Stephanie 3 J


	4. Chapter 4

Second time the charm Kames Story

Part 4

A/N : I thought I would skip the sex scene, it was a bit out of my territory but if I do write any more of these stories in the future, I will some then haha, I'm really starting to like this story so we'll see I have some surprises in store, hope you guys are liking so far :P

* * *

Kendall's POV

"Urgh! Where the fuck, am I?" I rubbed my templates, trying to calm my fucking head down from this hangover, damn this was some hangover, I don't even remember much, everywhere hurts so much, which kinda worries me a bit, where am I? As I tried and failed attempt to get up, I thought it was only my head that was hurting now my back and my ass….wait what?! Why would those places be hurting me? I struggled to get up on the bed, I think it was a bed, I opened my eyes, oh yes it was, but this wasn't my bed? Or my room I wasn't at home, this wasn't Dustin's room either or his guestroom that I usually crash at when we both get wasted, O-oh this was someone else's place, I smirked at the thought, I went home with someone last night, I wondered who it was, were they good or just plain OK, hmm I tapped my fingers on my chin, but then the bathroom door opened, releasing the hot steam, that was built up from the inside, I was more interest with whom would come out next?

The very toned brunette walks out in only a white towel wrap neatly around his waist, oh my that's what I had last, I thought someone like that would have killed me, looking that good but damn, he's a hottie, I wonder if I can remember anything now, I looked down at my chest covered in bruises and hickeys, whoa, what did we do last night? Try out for WWE and it feels like it too, I looked back up at the brunette hottie, he had some crawl marks on his back that were healing, and did I do that? I smirked, fuck I'm great, and too bad none of my ex- boyfriend's stuck around for friends with benefits huh? Why am I thinking about them? I sighed still keeping my focus on the brunette in front of me, he was very sculptured to perfection, he's got to be a model or something, his body, and I could stare at it all day, if staring at perfection was a sport, I would win gold, now I know why I have these, the towel dropped and oh my lord, I thought I saw heaven, this day just keeps getting better, every second, I licked my lips, wondering how he tasted, but I must have because I'm here in his bed naked, I blushed at the thought, as he got dressed, I thought this would be a great time to get dressed before he come back and probably freaks out…I think? But I'm just a one night stand, and nothing more huh? I wonder if he likes me, oh really Kendall you sound like a….girl, a teenage girl, but does he?

End of Kendall's POV

* * *

James' POV

Whoa last night was something and that blonde, he would have been a keeper probably he's gone by now, I sighed I really like him, wait what? It was weird how I felt about him, I walked out my closet and saw him staring at me, like a just killed somebody, I smiled, he looks very fuckable, very, there something about the way he looks when he's just waken up like earlier this morning, he looked so beautiful really a work of art, especially with my touches here and there, it looks good on him, if only he would get up out of the bed, so I see him fully, he really likes to cuddle, I didn't want to leave him I felt so comfortable, more than I've never felt this way with….you know… him, I really like Kendall but does he like me that way?

End of James' POV

* * *

They stare at each other for a while taking each other's beauty, Kendall coughs blushing at the stare down between them there was something about him, that Kendall couldn't exactly put his finger on, he was different from anyone he had ever met, and he liked that, not even any of his ex's.

Kendall looks at the time realizes that it's nine in the morning and makes an attempt to leave but James stops him, asking him out to breakfast, Kendall is shocked, he didn't expect James to do that, but a part of him want him to and maybe even more.

They both walk out of the bedroom, smiling, remembering the previous night, Fox runs up to Kendall with his tail wagging, Kendall bends down to pet the dog,

"He likes you" James says blushing at the thought that it was a double meaning to it,

"Good, Cuz I really like him too, and I love animals, especially dogs" he smiled looked up at James and then to Fox smiling,

"Ready to go?" opening the door, he nodded with a smile, but frowned, "What?"

"What about fox?" looked at him and smiled,

"Fox is coming, of course" they laughed as fox ran passed them through the front door. James let Kendall walk first, then he opened the car door for him, the two couldn't stop blushing at each other it was cute how they acted around each other, as they drove to the nearest diner for breakfast to eat.

Sorry this is part is boring and short but I'm thinking lol RT/COMMENT/FAVS spend the word about my imagines and stories in ma FAVS xoxo Stephanie 3


	5. Chapter 5

Second times the charm Kames Story

Part 5

A/N: So I've a taken a bit to really think about the future of this and if I want to continue or not but we'll see, hope you guys are liking the story so far ;)

* * *

James' POV

After we had ordered our food, Silence, Silence, Silence and the chatter from everybody else in the 50's diner ,we found a table at the back of the diner, where we sat and waited for a while until we got our breakfast, he ordered, Plain Pancakes with maple syrup, eggs and bacon with a side of orange juice and well me I got the same thing, I watched him eat his breakfast, everything seemed to be in slow motion when I was with Kendall, I've only known him for what a couple of hours and minutes, but there was just something about Kendall, the way he smiled and played with fox, fox really seems to be taken by him and so do I, at least I think, those green eyes are remarkable, especially when the light catches in them, they shine like emeralds, beautiful, I've never seen anything like them before, but I still don't really know him that well but does he want to get to know me?

"So…Kendall, tell me about yourself, I don't really know much about you, apart from how great you look naked" wait did I just say that? James, he blushed at the remark, oh his blush is adorable, I watched him as he swallowed his contains and smiled, that smiled is contagious,

"Well, I'm a singer, Song-writer…with my best friend, Dustin, we're in a band, I'm twenty-two, have two older brothers, loving mom , dad and grandparents, animal lover, I'm really into the whole organic eating, I also play the guitar, kinda a romantic, what about you?" as he placed another piece of pancake into his mouth, whoa, he stopped and was looking at me then smiled, what was that?

"James, James!" I snapped out of my world, smiling nervously realizing that I was spaced out for a while,

"Oh, um I'm sorry about that, kinda just spaced out there…" as I rub the back of my neck,

"It's OK it happens" he laughed, that laugh was something, gesturing for me to continue,

"I'm head of my department at a local Law firm in town, just got promoted, I'm twenty two, have a loving parents and siblings, animal lover, mostly dogs, I go to the gym every evening after work, just to make sure everything is working right, love travelling with friends, family or just by my self " I say a bit boastfully, Why was I trying to impress him?

"So no boyfriend?" he looked at me,

"No, I did but he cheated on me with his assistant, we broke up about a month ago, time to start over fresh, you know, what about you?" please don't have a boyfriend,

"Oh, no I have had way too make fucked up relationships in the past and presently I just ended or well he ended it with me, he cheated and found someone better or at least that's what he told me" as he looked down at his food, oh

"So, aren't we in the same boat" I laughed bitterly and so did he,

"It looks like it?"

"So singer huh, Have I ever heard your band play before?"

"I'm not sure, maybe you have, maybe you have not but you really should we're really good, we got signed to a record label a few years ago and have recorded a couple of albums, we're actually in process of writing for our new upcoming album? I'm excited about that" he smiled, he seemed happy from when I mention the 'whole boyfriend thing'

"Maybe I will, if I get the time" I smiled at him,

"You should and get our albums too" he said cheekily, awe isn't he a cutie, oh great James now you sound like a teenager girl,

"Sure why not"

"You promise?"

"I promise" he smiled well, I like seeing him smile, it did something to me. After we finished eating our breakfast, I decided to drive Kendall back home, even though apart for me doesn't want him to leave, I want to see him again, as we walked back to the car, I couldn't take my eyes off of Kendall, he was something definitely to marvel at, but he stopped, I followed his glare to where he was looking, was that….no it couldn't be… why was he here?

Hope it wasn't too boring, don't worry I'm thinking, RT/COMMENT/FAV, SPREAD THE WORD ABOUT MY STORY AND OTHER IMAGINES xoxo Stephanie 3


	6. Chapter 6

Second times the charm Kames story

Part 6

A/N: So it's going get interesting I think, hope you are liking it so far ;)

* * *

James' POV

"I promise" he smiled well, I like seeing him smile, it did something to me. After we finished eating our breakfast, I decided to drive Kendall back home, even though apart for me doesn't want him to leave, I want to see him again, as we walked back to the car, I couldn't take my eyes off of Kendall, he was something definitely to marvel at, but he stopped, I followed his glare to where he was looking, was that….no it couldn't be… why was he here?

Jack…why was he here? I could feel the angry built from the last time I had seen him start to come back like a bad cold, I was trying to forget him and it was working but then he had to show up out of the blue but why? I looked over to Kendall he's whole presence was blank I couldn't really read him.

"Hello, Jamie, whose this?" Jack gestured towards Kendall, the angry start to boil,

"Don't call me that! And it's none of your business, Jack, why are you here?"

"Just thought I would come by the house and check on you…but you weren't there, so I was driving around and I saw you with him, so I stopped by to say hello and I missed you" he smiled, I starting to get real angry what was he really here? Everything was going great, especially waking up next to Kendall, he was biting his bottom lip looking at Jack, he looked adorable, I had told him about what happened between me and Jack and he understand perfectly, it's weird how angry am getting, but I don't care, he's or at least I think he is my boyfriend,

"You said hello, now goodbye"

"Don't you miss me?" he said with tears in his eyes,

"No, YOU CHEATED ON ME! DON'T YOU GET THAT I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU FACE EVER AGAIN!" Jack was looking at me funny, I felt something grab my hand, I looked down it was Kendall's , as he rubbed his thumb over mine's, I don't know what happened but it instantly calmed me down, it was the first time since Jack, I've ever felt different maybe ever better,

"I TOLD YOU THAT I WAS SORRY" he started crying, ahh not this again,

"Jack, it's over" as I lead Kendall back to my car, I opened Kendall's door, looking back at Jack whose still crying, he turned in our direction,

"YOU CAN'T BE FUCKING SERIOUS, YOU GOING TO LEAVE ME FOR THAT PIECE OF SHIT!" Now he crossed the line, I started walking over to him, hand balled up into a fist, he's going to regret that, but something grabbed my hand half way there, I turned around it was Kendall, there was that feeling again,

"Kendall he-"he kissed me, whoa, I could melt right there, I was lost, it felt like it was just me and him in that parking lot, he pulled back, looking into my eyes, he smiled,

"Forget about the asshole, let's just go, ok?" as he cupped my face, if he only knew what affect he had on me, I nodded and we walked back to the car, we drove off.

There was silence on the way to Kendall's home,

"Thank you" he kissed my cheek, what?

"What was that for?"

"For defeating me" he blushed, now he's just being cute,

"You're welcome, Kendall, anytime" I smiled,

"I was wondering, if you wanted to hang out again?... maybe without bumping into any ex's" he laughed,

"Sure, I'd loved that" he smiled,

"Good, because it would be weird if you said, no" he laughed shyly, can he be any cuter?

"How about tonight, if you're not busy"

"No, I'm not" as I parked the car, turning my body towards him,

"Good, I'll pick you around eight then" I nod with a smile, as he got out of the car, I waited until he got to the door but he stopped and walked over to my side and kissed me,

"I'll see you later, alligator" I said to him, Fox barked,

"See you later too Fox" he smiled as he walked back to his door, swaying his hips I laughed as it reminded me of the night I met him, as I drove back to my place.

End of James POV

* * *

Jack's POV

I cried some much over the last couple of weeks, I had stopped talking to Matt, my assistant, I realized that I loved James and that I was wrong to have cheated and I missed him, I needed him, in my life, but then at the parking lot , he….was with some other guy, I've never seen James so defensive, over anything apart from his family, friends and…well…me but now it's this whoever or whatever his name is, then that piece of shit, held, My James hand, he's not allowed to touch MY boyfriend, James looked really angry but I didn't care, he needed to know that he was mine and not that…. Little fling of his, but I'm his boyfriend! ME not him, and His going to learn his lesson not to touch what's not yours, as I watched the two of them playing happy couple… aren't they cute, cute enough to make me puke, but James wants it to be over, it's not over until I say it's over, I watched him kiss him, oh the angry just kept building up in me, How could dare kiss My boyfriend? Swaying his hips, oh he thinks he's cute, I'll showing him what's fucking cute, as I saw James drive away, I grinned,

"Showtime"

Cliff hanger What is he going to do? Stay tuned, RT/COMMENT/FAV, SPREAD THE WORD ABOUT MY STORY AND OTHER IMGAINES xoxo Stephanie 3


	7. Chapter 7

Second times the charm Kames Story

Part 7

A/N: I'm so proud myself for reaching this far in writing this story I really thought I was going to give up on it but I kept going and I had encouragement, so hope you guys are liking it so far, the end is near J

* * *

Jack's POV

"Showtime"

As I got out of the car with my black duffule bag towards his front door, I went and did a little shopping at the local home depot, just make sure Whatever his name is comfortable, I knocked on the door, oh this should be fun.

End of Jack's POV

* * *

Kendall's POV

"I think I really, like Dus, he was a pretty gentleman better than what I could say about my ex's, I really like him" I was grinning and playing with the couch arm like a school girl with a huge crush,

"I'm glad you're happy, you are happy, right?"

"I am, I really am, even though it wasn't a real date, it was nice to just talk to someone, who wasn't …well my best friend for a change"

"Well, I'm hurt" he joked,

"You should be, my love life is so….depressing, but I'm I have you to tell it too, you're truly my best friend, man , dude, I love you"

"Aww, Kenny we've talked about this, stop being mushy with me over the phone, it brings out my softer side…." He joked,

"But…."

"…I love you, man, I always will, you're like a brother to me, I'll always be here if you need me, you know that right?"

"Yes, of course, of course I know"

"When are you going to pick him up again?"

"Eight and it's a surprise….hey Dus…"

"Yeah, Ken…"

"I really think he's the one, you know"

"How do you know, you have said this before with the others what make him, you know different?"

"It's the feeling I get, the way he tries to impress me, the way his eyes shine when he looks at me, the way he gets all nervous, the way how we just instantly, bond over things that, I never thought was possible, he just gets me, I can't describe it and why I feel this way but everything about him is just…me"

"I know we've been talking about him for hours now, it's starting to get annoying but I'm glad that you've finally found your person, Ken, don't let him go, tell him how you feel, tonight"

"I will, I have to, I've gotta get ready, it's getting closer to the time"

"Oh ok lover boy, I'll let you get all pampered, tell me everything when you get home, got it and don't leave out the juicy details either" he joked,

"OK, I won't bye, Dus" I hung up, looking at my phone, probably should charge this, as I walked over to plug with the charger, before I could sit down the door bell rung, hmm, who could that be? As I opened the door,

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked Jack, I think that's his name,

"I'm here to let you know what's mine" he smiled,

"And what's that?" I folded my arms, who does this guy thinks he is coming to my house to tell me what I can and cannot have,

"My boyfriend, James" as he stepped inside slowly, I tried to shut the door but he was too strong, so I ran, haha whose faster now, but something hit my head, I touched the spot, it was bleeding, wait, I was bleeding, my eyes got heavy really quick, everything went black….

Another cliff hanger stay tuned and SPREAD THE WORD OF MY STORY AND CHECK OUT MY IMAGINES IN MA FAVS xoxo Stephanie 3


	8. Chapter 8

Second times the charm Kames Story

Part 8

A/N: Everything good must come to an end unfortunately, this part isn't the end two more parts and then it's finished, probably, I don't maybe do a sequel, who knows, hope you guys are liking it so far J

* * *

Kendall's POV

"My boyfriend, James" as he stepped inside slowly, I tried to shut the door but he was too strong, so I ran, haha whose faster now, but something hit my head, I touched the spot, it was bleeding, wait, I was bleeding, my eyes got heavy really quick, everything went black….

Ahh fuck, what happened? As my eyes were still heavy it was getting harder to see, but I found the strength to opened them, my vision was still adjust to the surroundings I was out for quite a bit I assume, I looked around, I tried to get up but my hands were tied and so were my legs, but it was dark, so I couldn't see anything, it was starting to creep me the fuck out! But I tried to calm myself down, where was I? but then I heard faint footsteps, they were getting louder and louder like they were coming towards me, but then they stopped whoever they were, then a click and the lighters were on, phew thank you, now I can see, J-jack? I looked at him from toe to head and then from head to toe, he looked like crap, like he had been crying, oh poor guy, wait? He probably did this to me, I knew something was up him, he stepped closer to me, he touched my face, I moved away from his hand,

"Take your fucking hands off of me!" he chuckled loudly, and pulled back, I looked around, it looked like some abandon building, why was I here?

"Why did he break up with me?" he started to cry, poor guy, wait James, our date, oh no he probably thinks, I stood him up but I really didn't I'm just a bit tied up at the moment, how ironic is this,

"You…you're the reason and you're going to pay for taking him away from me!" he pointed to me as he shouted, boy was he angry, he came closer and smacked right across the face, fuck that hurt, like a bitch, and again boy was he really, really hurt, cause he was hitting me in every angle possible, after a few hits later, he stopped to catch his breath I assume, I could feel the hot tears running down my face, wincing from the pain, oh the pain,

"He might have loved you but you cheated on him, he had a great heart and you crushed it but you were greedy and what is any of this going to prove huh? James will never feel the same about you ever again, you hurt him bad really bad"

"I TOLD HIM THAT I WAS SORRY" something must have trigged off in his head because he came at me with punches, slaps and hits, Oh fuck not again, I closed my eyes as the pain began, James, that was all that I could think about, I'm sorry.

End of Kendall's POV

* * *

James' POV

Its 9:30 if my watch was correct, I check the clock in my living room, sigh he isn't coming is he? Fox started barking,

"Calm down boy" as I scratched his ears, he stopped barking, I had some time to drift off into my thoughts, maybe his stuck in traffic or oh no maybe there was an accident or maybe he just simply forgot , I mean people forget right? James you're not an idiot, I called his phone, it was ringing and ringing, no answer, I hung up.

"He's not coming Fox, looks like daddy is staying home tonight" as I took off my clothes, I thought I'd call the guys and let them know Kendall stood me up, I can't believe it, I really thought he was different but he's just like the rest, I was really just a one night stand and nothing more, good because I don't want to ever see he's face again, I cried, but I really want to, I really like a lot and maybe I love him, I dialled Carlos number, it went straight to voicemail,

"Hey, it's James, um…K-Kendall stood me up… but don't worry about it…I'm fine, really, call me back when you get this" I hung up, I sighed and went upstairs and pull on some sweats, what a waste? I shake my head.

After couple of minutes of stuffing my face and fox's, my phone ringed, I looked at it, it was a text from… Jack, oh not this again, but I decided to answer it,

"Hello, Baby" I grinded my teeth,

"What do you want Jack?" he chuckled, that was weird,

"You baby, only you"

"JACK WHY DID YOU FUCKING CALL!" silence, then laughter, was he drunk or something,

"I called because there is something that is keeping us apart baby"

"And what is that?"

"Him!, talk bitch"

"H-h-hello, J-j-james I'm s-s o sorry, help-" was that…Kendall?

"KENDALL!"

"Well that's enough talking from you" he chuckled, I heard Kendall cried,

"What do you want Jack?" he laughed

"Simple…you and me together"

"I rather watch hell freeze over" he laughed as Kendall cried again, my heart when I heard him cry, I gave in,

"O-ok, I'll do whatever you want just don't hurt him, take me instead, just don't hurt him, please" silence,

"OK, I'll text you the address and bring your passport" what? Why?

"Why?"

"Because silly we're going on a cruise, baby, just me and you" I swallowed I had to fake this,

"OK, baby, I'll be waiting by the phone for you're text, I can't wait" I can't wait to kill you fucking evil bastard,

"Oh, baby, I miss you, so much, mwah, later" he hung up, Oh no Kendall, my Kendall, this is all my fault, the door bell rung, I went to answer it,

"HE STOOD UP! OH I'M GONN-"Logan stopped when he saw me, I gestured to them to come inside, they both sat on the couch,

"James, what's wrong?" I felt the hot tears fall from my eyes; I quickly wiped them away,

"Dude, are you OK?" Logan asked, I shook my head,

"J-jack"

"What about the asshole?" Asked Logan,

"H-he has K-Kendall…."

"What do you mean he has Kendall?" Carlos asked,

"He just called, he kidnapped Kendall and has him somewhere" they both looked at me in shock, and exchanged looks to each other,

"What?" they both said,

"We need to call the cops or something, James"

"You're right?"

"But doesn't Kendall have a best friend or something?" it came to me, oh Dustin,

"Dustin, I think, Kendall gave me his number"

"Have you met him before?"

"No, not really, but K-Kendall talks about him all the time, so I have a pretty good idea of him" I smiled a bit but then remembered, turning my smile into a frown, I saw Carlos talking on the phone with someone, I called Dustin and told him about everything and he sounded angry not at me but at the Jack, I think,

"OK, the cops will be here in couple of minutes, so… that's it"

"So we wait then" Logan said,

"Yep, Dustin will be he-"the door bell rung, I opened the door to see Dustin, he looked like shit, oh my,

"Hey, you must be James, K-Kendall told about you, Can I come in?"

"Oh, of course, likewise" I lead him into the Living room where the guys were sitting and talking, I cleared my throat, they both looked at us,

"Um, this is Dustin" as Carlos got up and shook his hand,

"Hi, I'm Carlos, James Best friend, it's nice to meet you, Dustin" he smiled,

"It's nice meeting you, too, Carlos" then Logan, shook his hand,

"Um…hey, I'm Logan James other Best friend, it's nice to meet you, Dustin"

"It's nice to meet you too, Logan"

"The cops will be her-" the door bell rung, two officers both males, were at the door,

"Goodnight, officers" I greeted them with a half smile,

"Goodnight, Sir, we were told that there has been a kidnapping?"

"Yes, there is m-my boyfriend has been kidnapped by my ex" they both exchanged looks, one smiled while the other wrote something down in his notepad,

"May we come in?" the one smiling asked,

"Yes, sure" as they both walked in,

"You have a nice place here, Mr…"

"Thanks, Mr. Maslow but you can call me James" he smiled again,

"Ok, James, tell us from the beginning what happened?" I started tell them everything from when I met Jack at the Diner to now,

"Wow, ok, I'm going to make some call and will be right back, but my partner here will ask, you're friends some questions, ok" I nodded, Kendall please be ok, please.

Oh poor Kendall, stay tuned for more, tell me what you guys think so far, xoxo Stephanie J


	9. Chapter 9

Second time the charm Kames Story

Part 9

A/N: Almost cross the finish line, hope you guys are loving/liking it so far: D

* * *

James' POV

"Wow, ok, I'm going to make some call and will be right back, but my partner here will ask, you're friends some questions, ok" I nodded, Kendall please be ok, please.

After the cops had all that they needed to track down Jack, and see if they can find him and get Kendall out safely? But I did tell them that Jack was going to text me the details of where they were, so they said I should call, when he did, I've been waiting for two days now, still no still from Jack, Would he kill him? II don't even what to think about Kendall being Killed, I would die, I don't know what I would do without out him even though we haven't actually been on a date, but still we have this connection that I've never had before with any of my ex's…..even Jack, I swear, if Jack hurts Kendall he's going to wish he was dead when I get finished with him, my phone beeped, I picked it up,

"Hello?"

End of James' POV

* * *

Kendall's POV

After hours of Jacks unleashed angry on me, he finally got tired and decided to go rest somewhere that wasn't near me, thankfully, urgh, the pain, it was coming from every inch of my body, it even got harder to breathe, and blink, fuck that man has some angry issues and to think that was the guy James was head over heels for, I'm glad he unleashed his angry on me instead of James, I couldn't live with myself if he had done this to him, even though I wouldn't have known if they didn't break up, and we met at the club that night, it was like things were meant to happen the way they were support to, you know it was fate I guess, James, James, James that's all I could think about, I wish I could hear his voice or see that smile of his, that I love so much, oh wait did I just say love? I mean…I just met him a couple of days ago and ever haven't really gone on a date, well because of a certain crazy ass ex, who won't let him go, but I get that I was sort of like that but I wasn't going to go to these kind of levels of CRAZY, no, but I do love him, I'm in love with him, I'm falling in love with him, I'M IN LOVE WITH JAMES.

All of a sudden I had the courage, strength you might say to keep on going to keep on fighting, I'm going to sleep, I'm not tired because I know he's going to come and get me but I have to find some way of contacting him without the crazy bastard knowing, but I'm so tired and weak, come on Kendall, think, I thought as I looked around the room with my good eye, haha, I laughed bitterly, asshole, when I get my strength back, I'm going to kick his ass, but until then I need to call James but with what? Luckily the asshole, had untied my hands, something about, I'm too weak to leave, I might be weak now but when I get strong, oh boy he should run, enough talking, now think, mhm…..

AHA! My phone, I can still feel it against my leg, OH THIS IS SO GOING TO FUCKING HURT but it's going to worth it, I reached around from my back and into my pocket, and took out my phone and went in contacts and pressed 'James' it was ringing, pick up please, baby, wait baby? It kinda has a ring to it,

"Hello?" yes, he picked up,

"J-James it's me, K-Kendall"

"Oh, Ken, Are you ok? I'm so sorry, this is all my fault" oh no baby, don't cry,

"Just a little beat up, you know it could be worse, it kinda is" he laughed a bit, that's good I miss that,

"I'm gonna come and find you, OK?" he sounded so sure, I hope he does,

"OK… But how?"

"You're gonna have to give a description of where you are, everything, OK?"

"OK, it's a bit cold and windy here, it smells like….stale bread and cherries, weird…" I shook my head,

"What else ken?"

"flowers….like daises….and peanuts"

"Come on, Ken, that could be anywhere, tell how inside looks then"

"Umm…mostly wood, some old piles, and a lot of dirt….. It's sunny too, but not too sunny now, it looks like it's about to rain, it's big like really big, huge even, and I'm the only one in the room, so come and fins me quick, I'm getting so tired, and sleepy…" I could feel myself drifting off,

"KENDALL!" I woke up,

"Stay awake for me baby, stay awake, whatever you do, don't fall asleep OK?" mhmm he called me baby, I smiled, I could here foot steps, oh no

"OK, I'll try, James, he's coming back I have to hang up"

"OK, I'm going to come and get you OK, I love you" he what? I smiled, he loves me,

"OK, I love you too, James" I hung up and put my phone back into my pocket before, Jack came back, he looked better than before we had met, more…. Neater….more fresh I could smell the god awful cologne he decided to spray himself with thinking that it would have smelt good but it didn't, almost like he took a shower and changed his clothes. He took a chair; sat down and stared at me, for a while can you say creepy…. What was he thinking? But then he had something black in his hand, it came more into the light, Oh no…. was that gun? As he got up and walked towards me, I swallowed, he laughed,

"Goodbye, whatever your name is" he finger was on the trigger….

End of Kendall's POV

* * *

James' POV

After Kendall hung up, I called the cops and told them everything, they pin pointed the place, Kendall was talking about, and were going to go find him, Logan, Carlos, Dustin and I piled into my car and followed the police cars, it was a long ride to where ever the police had thought Kendall was, he told me he loved me, I smiled as we were driving,

We arrived at this old shipping warehouse, where they kept food and there was a field of daises, this had to be then place, it just had to be, I thought as we got out of the car, they told us to stay by the car and wait, where it was safe, what if he hurts him? I just…can't think about that right now, as we saw the team of cops go into the building, I looked at the guys, we could only hope that he was going to be ok, please be ok, I need you, I love you, Kendall.

There was a shot fired and then another one, oh no, Kendall, I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks, please don't be dead, I can't lose you, but then an ambulance arrived, oh no, please be alive just please be alive, I sobbed, I looked around, Dustin was crying too, I didn't realize that he might have lost his best friend, his brother even and I might have lost my soul mate as cliché as it may sound he is or was, there was another shot, oh no…

Cliffhanger, stay tuned, RT/COMMENT/FAV, xoxo Stephanie 3 :P SPREAD THE WORD ABOUT MY STORY AND IMAGINES IN FAVS :)


	10. Chapter 10

Second times the charm Kames story

Part 10

A/N: And she wins gold lol, so this is the end of this story, hope you guys love it as much I have loved writing it, I didn't expect to reach this far, 3 :D

* * *

James' POV

There was a shot fired and then another one, oh no, Kendall, I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks, please don't be dead, I can't lose you, but then an ambulance arrived, oh no, please be alive just please be alive, I sobbed, I looked around, Dustin was crying too, I didn't realize that he might have lost his best friend, his brother even and I might have lost my soul mate as cliché as it may sound he is or was, there was another shot, oh no…

* * *

But then the doors opened and there was a slight chance I thought that I would see him, walk through them, I looked down for a second thinking about how I met him and how he changed my life, I heard the guys gasph I looked up…. Kendall, I cried, he's alive a wave of relief washed over my body, thank you I said as if I knew who to thank, I ran towards him and hugged him, like my life depended on it, he winced from me squeezing him so tight,

"James….pain" oh, I forgot, I smiled shyly at him, he smiled with tears in both of out eyes as we looked at each, he kissed me, oh whoa, I miss this, I want this, I need this to last forever, we pulled a part from each other,

"I miss you, so much, I love you, Kendall" I cried as I laughed,

"I've missed you too , and I love you too, James, more than you know" as I wiped away his tears, as Dustin gave him a hugged,

"I miss you so much, dude, I love you man" he said with tears in his eyes,

"Me too, man, me too" they hugged again,

"Um…this is an awkward time to introduce people…..Hi..um-" Logan said, Kendall cut him off by hugging him, he hugged him back, wait was Logan crying? Wow I laughed a bit, they pulled back,

"It's nice to finally meet you Logan, James has told all about you" he smirked at him, Logan gave him a look, and then me, I whistle looking away, Logan chuckled,

"It's nice to meet you too, Kendall, James talks about you ALL the time" I could feel my cheeks get hot, Kendall, kissed my cheek,

"You look so adorable, when you blushed babe" I smiled, Carlos walked up to us and hugged Kendall, completely taking him by surprise, he chuckled at the shorter Latino, he pulled back and smiled,

"It's nice meeting you too, Carlos, James has told all about you too" he smiled at him, Carlos looked puzzled but before he could ask, police wrestled with Jack as he shouted foul languages at them, he was shot, good it should have killed him, he told them to stop right in front of us, I could feel my angry build up ready to beat the living shit out of him,

"Hey, Jamie, Logie, Carlitos, weird- looking guy and whatever your name is, I'll see you guys soon ok, mwah" as they dragged him away, he shouted,

"Hey, whatever your name is, JAMES WILL ALWAYS BE MINE, YOU HEAR ME, MINE!" as they put him into the cop car and drove away, Kendall looked scared and I was scared for him, if he ever comes near Kendall he's going to regret it, I promise that.

I helped Kendall over to the ambulance, they took a look at him, he had a few broken bones, bruises, cuts but a apart from that he was happy to be alive, he had to be on bed rest for a few weeks but he was going to be OK, I was so glad.

* * *

Two years later

James' POV

"Haha very funny babe, you scared me half to death, I told you never to sneak up on me" He laughed, as he sat down on the blanket next to me, he rested his head on my shoulder, I smiled as we watched my niece and nephew playing with the guys, I kissed his head, Kendall's much better now, we've been dating for six months since the trial, I'm falling even more in love with this man, he changed the way I look at the world and most of all, the way I look at…. Love

As for Kendall and Dustin's album, it was a huge success, I was so proud of my baby he and Dustin really worked hard and it all paid off, he deserved it, after all he's been through, I was glad and I finally saw them in concert and they weren't that bad they were amazing.

As for Jack, he's was sentenced to life in prison on counts of; attempted murder, kidnapping, trespassing on government property and the murder of an officer, the entire process of the trial was exhausting and Kendall had to relive everything that happened, he had nightmares for a while, but the stopped I was so glad for that seeing him like that was hard, my heart ached when he was like that but it's all over and done with, Kendall moved in with me and it has been some kind of adventure, I could get use to sleeping and waking up to him every morning.

'Second times the charm, I guess you have to kiss a lot of frogs before you get your prince, I guess Jack was my frog but Kendall is my prince, but it was all worth and if I do all over again I would'

THE END

* * *

Wow thank you guys so much for reading, I really appreciate it, I love writing for you guys and hope to do more, tell me what you think about the story RT/COMMENT/FAV XOXO Stephanie :)


End file.
